It can be appreciated that game selection has been in use for years. Typically, game selection is implemented on standalone Player Terminals, or Player Terminals that are linked together for bonusing. There are also products that support downloading software from the head system such as new games or bonusing themes—this is commonly known as “system supported”, and products that are commonly known as “system based”, where game determination takes place at the Game Server end, and the client merely displays the result. See http://gaming.nv.gov/documents/pdf/techstds_05nov17_adopted.pdf (from the Nevada Gaming Commission Technical Standards) for precise definitions of the terms “system supported” and “system based”.
The main problem with conventional casino game selection methods are that they are only designed with a few game themes in mind. Players only typically have a choice of 10 or so games to choose from, and the problem of how to adequately allow players to choose from a library of thousands of games has not been addressed. Another problem with conventional casino game selection methods are that although they support open standards that allow third party developers to develop games to be loaded onto the Player Terminals, they provide no method of deciding which games are offered to which players from which providers. Another problem with conventional casino game selection methods are that they provide no means of biasing the games offered to a player so that players are easily able to choose games that they are likely to like. They also have no intelligent way of displaying an idle mode beyond either displaying a set menu of games or the last game that was played at that Player Terminal.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for the effective delivery of a selection of many different games to a player in a casino environment. These games may be developed by multiple providers, and it may not be reasonable to expect a player to be able to easily select from a large selection of competing games.
In these respects, the enhanced method of presenting multiple casino video games according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of the effective delivery of a selection of many different games to a player in a casino environment, which may be developed by multiple providers, and makes it possible for a player to be able to easily select from a large selection of competing games.